Inside Locker 203
by Sharky42
Summary: Theodore searches for a way to confess his feelings to a certain someone and comes to be faced with her locker. TxE. One-shot


A single flower hardly seemed like something to fuss over, but for Theodore it was the magnitude of the gesture that had him troubled. When he entered the flower shop that morning he was full of confidence as he picked out the most gorgeous and vibrant rose they had. Its beauty reminding him of her and its dynamic made him think of her vivacious personality. It would be a simple gesture if it weren't for the meaning behind the color of the rose.

Red.

It was the color that declared your love for the recipient… Or at least that's what Simon had told him when he had asked for advice. Because of that one meaning, he suddenly found himself full of doubt and almost sick as he stood planted in front of her locker in the empty hallway. An unfolded piece of paper with the combination was grasped tightly in his left hand along with the red rose and as he reached out with a shaky hand he began entering the numbers in the lock.

He had been planning the gift for her all week with the help of his brothers.

"_You could serenade her in front of the whole school," Alvin leaned in closer to him, his blue eyes glowing with excitement as they sat upon the red covered bed. Theodore was looking for advice, good advice, on how to confess his feelings to the one girl that was always on his mind and he sought that advice from the one brother that was known for wooing girls._

"_I don't think I'd be comfortable with that Alvin," Theodore frowned at the mental picture he got of making a fool of himself in front of hundreds of other people, "Besides, Eleanor's not one for theatrics."_

_Alvin couldn't believe him as he raised an eyebrow in doubt, it was beyond comprehension how his two brothers could be so uncomfortable in front of so few people when they had performed in front of thousands before, "okay, then buy her something."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Jewelry always works," Alvin crossed his arms in satisfaction at the suggestion._

_Theodore's frown deepened at the suggestion, however. There was only one problem with it; Eleanor wasn't one to wear much jewelry, if any at all. Besides, he wasn't too sure jewelry was the way he wanted to get his feelings across. He knew she'd be more receptive of something simple._

_But before he could respond, their attention was drawn to the heavy sigh that came from the bed next to them._

"_Or a single red rose," Simon didn't look up from the book he was reading as he lounged upon his bed, but he couldn't help to intrude on the supposed advice Alvin was giving Theodore. If there was one thing Alvin was good at, it was appealing to the one girl that enjoyed attention and material items. He wasn't used to gaining the attention of the opposite gender without all the dramatics when they found it uncomfortable._

"_Huh?" Simon looked out of the corner of his eye to see the confused looks upon their faces. _

"_A single rose indicates your affection for someone, Theodore," Simon slammed his book shut and sat up, dangling his feet off his bed as he turned to face the two boys. He paused long enough to gather the information in his head without becoming too verbose, something both brothers had shown disdain for in the past. "And a red one is traced back many centuries in many different cultures to symbolize a deep emotion. Or, in today's standards, it's a declaration of love."_

Simon's suggestion was just the advice Theodore was looking for and he decided a rose was perfect for the moment. Subtle enough that he wouldn't embarrass himself, yet powerful enough to get his feelings across to her. The problem was figuring out just how he wanted to present the gift to her. If he handed it to her he was sure he would stumble all over his words, but if he distinctly placed the item somewhere she was sure to find it then it would be a huge surprise and just as romantic.

Walking the hallways contemplating where such a place would be the idea struck him… Literally, in the face. And as a remorseful Jeanette apologized repeatedly while examining his head to ensure she hadn't destroyed any brain cells in the process, he knew exactly where he'd hide the rose, but he needed a combination to make it work. That's where Alvin would come in, he had always been proficient at persuasion, and persuasion is what Theodore would need if he was going to get her combination without anyone outside his brothers catching on to his plan.

"_Here," Alvin thrust a piece of paper at Theodore having just returned home from his assignment. Simon and he sat in the den playing video games at the time while they waited, "you're lucky I'm such a nice brother because you don't know what kind of begging I had to endure to get this without spilling what it was for."_

"_And I'm sure it completely destroyed your pride, Alvin," Theodore laughed at Simon's jab as he grabbed the slip of paper from Alvin. The locker number and combination written in a curly, girlish handwriting indicating just who Alvin had gotten it from. It was the most vital part of his plan and now that it was in his grasp all there was left to do was execute._

Staring into unfamiliar territory Theodore noted the text books lined up on the floor of the locker, the coat hanging from one of the hooks, and the bag full of her sports gear on another. At eye level was a nearly empty shelf that only held a couple notebooks and some writing utensils. He delicately placed the single rose on that shelf. He hesitated for a few seconds as doubt filled his mind before shutting the locker with force… He couldn't chicken out now or he'd never hear the end of it.

Besides, he was sure the long bathroom break he took would be questioned once he returned to the classroom and if he didn't return now he knew he'd for sure be in detention. Tearing his eyes from the locker and turning on his heels he began his progression back to last period fighting off the urge to return to the locker and snatch the perfect flower out of it. He had to believe she wouldn't reject him.

So as he disappeared around the corner and out of the small barren hallway he left a secret hidden in the darkness of locker 203. On a shelf sat a lone red rose just waiting to be discovered. On its stem tied on with red ribbon a simple note was scribbled waiting patiently to change the lives of two friends forever.

As the sound of a bell rang out and students flowed aimlessly through the many pathways spilling into the hallway a single figure approached the locker. She hastily set the combination and opened the door spilling light into the darkness. The out of place object that hadn't been there earlier sparked surprise in her as her brown eyes fell upon it. She unsuccessfully scanned the hallway in search of the presenter and felt disappointment when there was no one out of the ordinary.

Slowly and ever so wavering she reached out to pick up the beautiful rose unaware of green eyes watching from a distance behind the many shuffling bodies. He was waiting for the exact perfect moment to swoop in and sweep her off her feet, for he was on a mission that he couldn't turn back from anymore.

* * *

**I was hoping for this to be longer but I didn't want to go too much into it. I didn't reread it so let me know if it needs more editing. Otherwise, this probably should have went out on Valentine's Day. Oh well, better late than never. Theodore sounds a little stalker-ish at the end to me too XD. There is no point to the locker number either.  
**


End file.
